Naruto the Fox Racer
by AlxkendBlader
Summary: Response to one of my own Crossover Challenges (see my profile for details). (RE-WRITE COMING SOON!)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Fox Racer**

By AlxkendBlader

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Speed Racer or Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, whereas Speed Racer belongs to Tatsunoko Productions.

A/N: And yes, I'm responding to one of my own crossover fanfiction challenges! :) Speaking of which, you guys should really give it a try! Just go to my profile, and look at the first Crossover Challenge there.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Beginning

Prior to the retrieval mission, Naruto had secretly prepared to go into exile in the likely events that Sasuke Uchiha was killed or knocked out should he ever confront him, Sakura's fan-girl side would completely go into full-swing and be ungrateful, and the Civilian Council, which had spoiled the Uchiha rotten (which they shouldn't have done), would call for his execution or banishment. He informed only those within the Village Hidden in the Leaves that he could trust, among them his fellow genin also assigned on the retrieval mission, and Hinata and Tsunade.

Hinata nearly had her heart broken, were it not for Naruto revealing that he knew about the shy Hyuga's crush on him. He revealed that he loved her back, before kissing her full on the lips, and telling her to be strong for him while he's gone, and not to let the Hyuuga clan's elders get to her. Tsunade, while not approving of the idea of her godson going into exile, understood what he went through at the hands of the civilians (and certain ninjas) of the village, and his reasoning. She, along with Jiraiya (at the threat of castration), decided to give the boy his long-denied inheritances; the money from the Namikaze and Uzumaki bank accounts, jutsu scrolls, and weapons, even the special kunais used for the infamous Hiraishin technique.

There are those, however, that he could not trust. Among them is Kakashi Hatake, his assigned jonin instructor. He knew how much the silver-haired former apprentice of the Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, blatantly favored Sasuke, all in a bid to repay his debt to his deceased teammate, Obito Uchiha, for giving him his Sharingan eye. Thus, Naruto figured that Kakashi blamed him for Minato's death, and also thought that he was the demon sealed inside of him.

[**Skip to Present Time**]

Naruto was panting, for he had just managed to knock out Sasuke at the Valley of the End, now ready to be brought back to the Hidden Leaf Village. He then senses Kakashi's chakra signature approaching, as he narrowed his eyes in contempt. Naruto then left the Valley, but not before leaving behind a little message for the jonin to read.

By the time Kakashi, along with one of his dog summons, Pakkun, had arrived at the Valley of the End, Sasuke was injured and unconscious but still very much alive, and Naruto is nowhere to be found. Just as they came over to the Uchiha's prone body, they find a note, along with Naruto's headband. Kakashi picks it up, and it reads;

"_Dear Kakashi Hatake,_

_If you're reading this message, then I've already left the Valley and now in a self-imposed exile. Why I never told you before is this; I could never trust you enough with that kind of thing, and for some good reasons. For one thing, we all know how much you favored Sasuke over your other students, all to pay back some debt you owed to some dead teammate of yours who's also an Uchiha. _

_Another thing, is that I figured that you think that I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox instead of its jailer, much like the villagers who shunned me, abused me, overcharged me for low-quality stuff, etc. and that by the time you'd find the both of us, you'd leave me to die, all in support of that traitorous teme!_

_For my reasons in going into exile:_

_1\. Sakura would hate my guts if Sasuke died or got really banged up in our confrontation, considering her fan-girl tendencies._

_2\. Those Uchiha-spoiling idiots on the Civilian Council would most likely call for me to be executed or banished. Most likely the former, since they hate my freaking guts so much all for being the Nine-Tailed Fox's container._

_3\. I finally decided to drop my idiot mask. You've definitely forgotten that a ninja's greatest tool is deception, you damned hypocrite!_

_Why I called you that in reason #3 is because you said that "Those that break the rules are trash, and those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," and you never took your own advice because of your blind need to pay back your life's debt to Obito. Anyways, don't bother to come looking for me; Tsunade-sama (yes, I'm being respectful to her) and certain other ninjas already know of my exile plans._

_I hope that you wallow in the stench of regret for favoring a traitorous Uchiha over your own sensei's son. That's right; I know that you trained under Minato Namikaze, who I also know is also my father. I'm a little #$% at dear old dad for having sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of me at birth, but I'm not going to blame him for trying to protect his beloved village. However, I bet that he was really #$%ed off in the Death Reaper's stomach for the way that you and all the others who thought ill of me treated me. _

_Good-Bye,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki_"

After reading the message, Kakashi paled greatly in the knowledge of how much that he had failed his sensei, as he thought, "_Minato-sensei, this time I really have made such big mistakes…_" He then picked up Sasuke's body, and headed back to the village. When he and the other ninjas involved in the retrieval mission arrived back at the village, things were never going to be the same again…

[**Meanwhile, in a foreign island nation known as Japan…**]

In the city of Kyoto, we see Naruto walking on the sidewalk, marveling at the skyscrapers and whatever else that is modern compared to what he's seen back in the Elemental Nations. Thankfully, he also noticed that they speak the same language as everyone else in his old home, so he was able to blend in effectively. As he was turning a corner, he notices a man in a business suit surrounded by three mean-looking thugs, and it seems they're trying mug that man.

Deciding to do something, Naruto sneaks up behinds the would-be muggers and knocks them out one by one, before quickly tying them up in ninja wire. The man looked in awe at what had just happened, and said to Naruto, "You saved my life, son. Those thugs had caught me off guard, but you certainly turned the tables on them." The blonde former ninja nodded, and just as he is about to leave, the man says, "Wait a minute, young man! Since you've shown such skill in taking out your enemies, how would you like to join the International Police Agency?" Curious, the young blonde asks, "What is that?" At this, the man (who is apparently a member) gave a short-and-to-the-point explanation about International Police Agency, or Interpol for short, as Naruto replies, "Give me time to think it over, officer."

The next day, Naruto and the Interpol officer meet at a local restaurant, as the latter asks him, "So, have you made up your mind about being an officer for Interpol?" The blonde boy nodded, as he shook hands with the officer. From that day forward, Naruto's new life had begun…

[**Four Years Later…**]

Ever since Naruto (who is currently 17) joined Interpol that day, he managed to impress his superiors time and again with his ninja skills, especially those he learned from his parents' scrolls. Plus, they also gave him the honor of being the partner of one of their best agents; Racer X, who is also a professional race car driver. At first, the two were suspicious of one another, but after learning of the other's past, they became allies. Naruto learned that Racer X is actually a young man named Rex Racer, who ran away from home after crashing a race car that was built by his father and getting into a heated argument with him, while X learned of Naruto's troubled childhood of being treated like trash by the people in his old home.

The two agents also learned many things from the other. While Rex learned some of the same types of techniques as Naruto, while the latter learned how to use a gun, drive and maintain automobiles, eat other things besides ramen, cook, and speak other languages.

In addition to his Interpol duties, Naruto had also taken up automobile racing, under the guise of the "**Fox Racer**" (in the vein of Rex's alter-ego, Racer X), and under his normal identity, he has a side-job at a Japanese restaurant. Of course, he also uses the Fox Racer persona for his Interpol missions, as well.

As the Fox Racer, Naruto achieved almost as much notoriety on the track, as much as he became feared by criminals worldwide on his Interpol missions. His vehicle of choice; a racing special named the "**Raging Fox**" (#18), whose bodywork resembles a cross between a Honda R-1300 racer and a Jaguar D-Type (_A/N: I know that the Jaguar D-Type is a 1950s race car and not 1960s, but its headrest with the tail fin on it looked so cool_). It is painted in an intimidating black with fierce orange lines. On the front of the car is the image of the snarling Nine-Tailed Fox, along with the car's name in an italicized font, along with the racing number in red. The car features a unique 9-cylinder inline engine (named the "**Kitsune-9**") specially tuned for maximum torque, horsepower, and ease of maintenance, double wishbone suspension for all wheels and streamlined spoiler for superior cornering complimented by the tail fin on the headrest, custom-made disc brakes for reliable stopping power, an advanced chassis that is lightweight but very strongly built, and certain features that also appeared in Racer X's Shooting Star, such as oil slick units in the taillights and strobing headlights for distraction tactics. The Raging Fox also has a distinctive nine-into-one exhaust pipe on the side of the vehicle, which also helps with performance.

As for his status as a jinchuuriki, Naruto only revealed it to those he could truly trust, among which being Racer X himself. In one of the races that Naruto, as the Fox Racer, participated in, he made enemies with Snake Oiler, a cocky racer from the world-famous Car Acrobatic Team of daredevil stunt drivers. That was back around the time when he first started racing.

Don't think that Naruto isn't considerate enough to try and get status updates about his precious people back in the Hidden Leaf Village. Periodically, he would summon one of the smaller-sized toad summons, such as Gamakichi, to deliver message scrolls to Tsunade, informing her of his own status updates.

Ever since Naruto left the Hidden Leaf Village, a few things changed over the four years that he's gone. Hinata had gotten strong for Naruto, and even got her confidence issues resolved, which earned her the appreciation of her father, as well as Hanabi's and the branch family. The clan elders, who subjugated the branch family with the Caged Bird Seal, still thought of her as a weakling for not going by their outdated standards. But, they weren't laughing for long, when it was discovered that they conspired with Kumo to allow the kidnapping attempt on Hinata, as well as secretly causing Hiashi's wife to die via poisoning after she gave birth to Hanabi. Needless to say, Hyuuga clan head himself wasn't pleased with what they've done, and had the arrogant old fools arrested for treason.

When the Civilian Council found out of the exile, they demanded to have Hunter Ninjas be sent to track Naruto down like spoiled children. However, Tsunade countered by having revealed that while the mission was underway, she had Jiraiya get the dirt on them, and indeed he has.

What the self-proclaimed Super Pervert and author of the "Icha Icha Paradise" adult novel series had reported was less than favorable. As it turned out, a majority of the Civilian Council members were embezzling money from the village funds for their own selfish gain, selling information to enemy villages, and bribery among other acts of corruption. What didn't help things was that the Elders were covering it up. In addition, they also helped the Civilian Council to gain plenty of political power when the Forth Hokage died, enough to make the Third Hokage a figurehead so that they would rule the village from behind the scenes and get away with the crimes they had secretly committed.

It was more than enough evidence for Tsunade to put them away and/or kill them for treason and undermining the authority of the Hokage position and by extension, her grandfather's ideals. The traitorous council members, as well as Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, were stripped of their ill-gained power and arrested. Danzo Shimura, however, had left before the arrests were made. It would not be easy to find the renegade Elder, due to him being a master of covering up his own tracks.

As for Sasuke, well…After the retrieval mission, he had an epiphany, realizing how foolish he was as to accept Orochimaru's cursed seal, and how much Naruto meant to him as a friend. When he learned about his sworn rival's exile, he vowed that one day, when the time comes, that he'd find Naruto and if possible, reconcile with him. He had also became suspicious of Itachi's true intent for the massacre, but was personally informed by Tsunade of what Jiraiya also found of about the horrific event;

As it turned out, his father, Fugaku Uchiha, was plotting a coup d'etat against the village, which Itachi apparently did not approve of, so he acted as a spy against his own clan. When the Third Hokage failed to convince them not to carry out this insidious plan, the Elders went behind his back and ordered Itachi to kill off his own family. However, Itachi threatened that if they hurt Sasuke in any way, that he'd reveal everything to the public. It is there that Sasuke found the real reason that he was spared by his rogue older brother: Itachi still loved Sasuke, and that the part where he is supposed to give into hatred was a lie. The self-proclaimed avenger had instantly lost all respect for his father, and swearing to restore the clan the way his brother would want him to, never to make the same mistake that his father made.

For Sakura, when she learned of Naruto's exile, her fan-girl side struck again and she acted as if it were a good thing, much to her compatriots' disgust, especially Sasuke. For her attitude, she was personally sentenced by Tsunade to participate in a lot of low-paying D-Rank missions, in a bid to make her fan-girl tendencies disappear through humility. (_A/N: Sorry, but she's gonna be bashed in this one! No likey, no read-ey!_)

Back with Naruto, we see him having just finished his shift at the Kobayashi Restaurant, where he worked as a side-job, and driving back to a cottage that he had set up somewhere in the mountains. His street car for when he's not racing, is a Toyota 2000GT sports coupe. The reason why he had set up his home somewhere as remote as the mountains is because he enjoys the peace and quiet there. Plus, it also gives him an area where he could practice his techniques without any interference.

Just as he had arrived to his cottage, and parked his car and got out of it, he senses some unwelcome presences, along with noticing a set of three unusual three-wheeled cars also parked nearby. "Alright," he started sternly, "Come out and show yourselves," as he pulled out a kunai and got into a stance. When he received no answer, Naruto creates a few Kage Bunshin, and sends them into the cottage to weed out the intruders. The sounds of struggling are heard from outside the cottage, when suddenly, three bodies were sent flying out through the front door and slamming onto the ground in front of Naruto.

He narrowed his eyes, recognizing the intruders by their uniforms as members of the infamous Gang of Assassins, an international group of mercenaries hired by crime bosses to kill law enforcement agents and sometimes kidnap political figures. When the three killers regained their bearings, they looked up to see Naruto giving them an intimidating glare, as he asks harshly, "Alright, what would three members of the Gang of Assassins be doing here on my stomping grounds?!" One of them defiantly replies, "You'll never get anything out of us," as he tries to stab the blonde with a knife, only for him to dodge, disarm, and grab the assassin in a chokehold, before slamming him into his two compatriots. "Now I ask you again, what are you doing here?!" snarled Naruto, as his pupils became red with rage and his irises become slit like a cat's, or more specifically, a fox. Needless to say, the assassins were horrified at this sudden change, and had spilled the beans on the spot…

[**Later, at Fuji Speedway**]

We see a certain, white, high-tech race car in a time trial session, driven by a certain 18-year old driver. From the pit stop, we see Sparky, the mechanic for the Mach Five, timing Speed's laps, while the race car driver's girlfriend, Trixie, also watches. Also in the stands, are Pops Racer, the designer of the Mach Five, along with his youngest son Spritle, and the family pet, Chim-Chim, in addition to lovely Mrs. Racer.

Just as Speed finished the time trial, and parked the Mach Five in the pit stop, he is met with a figure standing about his height. He is wearing a black racing uniform with red lines, and a depiction of a demonic looking fox with nine tails. His face could not be seen, and is covered by a whitish, porcelain kitsune mask with intimidating designs on it. However, spiky, sun-kissed blonde hair could also be seen. On the racing uniform, he also wears a gray flak jacket, and metal arm guards over his gloves. Yes, this individual is the infamous and mysterious professional race car driver known only as the Fox Racer.

"Hey," started Speed, "I've read about you. You're the Fox Racer, one of Japan's best drivers, aren't you?" The alter-ego of Naruto himself simply nodded, as he said, "So my reputation precedes me, Speed Racer, driver of the famous Mach Five. Your father is quite a genius in having developed such a fine vehicle. I hear that you're a great race driver yourself. If you want to know how I got my notoriety on the track, here's a surprise; I'm going to participate in the Fuji Speedway race tomorrow, just like you are. Don't underestimate me or my car, the Raging Fox. Until then, _ja ne_," before suddenly disappearing in a miniature whirlwind of leaves. Speed's eyes widened, as he thought, "_The Fox Racer vanished into thin air! Was I imagining that brief conversation with him, or is he actually capable of such a feat? If he is, then I sure would like to learn it from him!_"

[**The Next Day…**]

We see every participating vehicle, including the Mach Five at the starting line. True to word, the Fox Racer and his Raging Fox is also at the starting line, waiting for the race to start. Little did Speed know, is that the Fox Racer is also an Interpol agent and a partner of Racer X, and that he is also on a mission to arrest a Yakuza boss who had apparently hired the three assassins that tried to kill him. In addition, he had sent a Kage Bunshin to apprehend the criminal while the real Fox Racer participates in the race. As soon as the starting pistol was fired off into the air, the cars speed off of the starting line as the race began. If anybody is to wonder about Speed's mischievous younger brother, Spritle, along with Chim-Chim, they were bribed by the Fox Racer not to hide in the trunk of the Mach Five prior to the start of the race. What did he bribe them with? Some candy, what else?

As the race went on, we see Speed at third place, the Fox Racer at second, and Racer X at first. Speed thinks, "_The Raging Fox is certainly an impressive machine, and he drives just as good as Racer X. Perhaps he's taken a few cues from him. Then again, I also heard rumors that he and X are partners in the International Police Agency. Plus, there's something about that hair that seems familiar. Wait! I think the Fox Racer is that blonde guy at the Japanese restaurant we went to! I'll have to confront him about that after the race sometime,_" as he guns for first place.

Meanwhile, we see the Yakuza boss coming out of the men's restroom, when he found his henchmen tied up and is then suddenly knocked down on the ground, tied up, and handcuffed as quick as a flash, while police officers then enter the scene and take him and his subordinates away. The shadow clone of the Fox Racer smiled at his handiwork, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Back with the race, it was the final lap, and both Speed and the Fox Racer are neck and neck, each gunning to overtake the other, and just as they were about to reach the finish line, an explosion occurred, and both drivers were forced to stop their cars, along with the other racers. As the Fox Racer got out of the Raging Fox and Speed coming over to him to see if he's alright, the two suddenly find themselves confronted by the last kind of people that the former would want to see; a group of people in cloaks and featureless, animal-like masks, wielding either a tip-less tanto blade, kunai, katana, or shuriken (large ones). The Fox Racer dangerously narrowed his eyes behind his mask, recognizing the assailants as Root ANBU led by Konoha's war-hawk, Danzo Shimura. He pulls out a mean-looking katana, as he gets into a fighting stance.

[**Play BGM: Laru - Midnight Wanderers Stage 2 boss, Three Wonders**]

"Fox Racer, who are these guys?!" asks Speed in concern, as the masked driver replies warningly, "Root ANBU. Silent but deadly, and are much worse than that Gang of Assassins. These emotionless ninjas are far too dangerous for you to take on. Stay back, and let me handle them," before deflecting a volley of kunai with his sword, and with only one arm. He thought, "_Damn that old codger, going behind Tsunade-sama's back like that! How did he even find out where I went after I left the Elemental Countries anyhow?! Nontheless, I can't let these emotionless slimeballs take me or endanger anyone around here!_" before he began dodging enemy jutsus, kunai, and shuriken left and right, as the other drivers watched on in awe. Going on the offensive, he uses the sword, as well as the Rasengan among other jutsus he learned from his parents' scrolls.

During the debacle, the race car drivers watching made all manners of remarks like "Look at the way that Fox Racer's fighting! He's one Hell of a warrior," "Whoever these guys in the animal masks are, the Fox Racer seemed to recognize them. Perhaps they're old enemies of his," "I wouldn't want to be the one getting sliced in half by this guy," "What a show-off! Couldn't he just simply use a gun instead," and even "If I were a skilled swordsman instead of a race car driver, I'd like to challenge him to a duel sometime!"

Eventually, every one of the Root ninjas are neutralized, checked for cyanide pills and other suicide methods, the cursed seals on their tongues are broken, and had their hands bound in chakra-suppressing handcuffs. Racer X decides to ask the Fox Racer, "What are you going to do with the Root ninjas?" The disguised blonde replies, "These shinobi have secrets that are far too dangerous for anyone of ill intent to get a hold of, and they would rather die than reveal anything. We should bring them in for interrogation anyways. I stripped them of their cyanide pills and any other methods that they could use to kill themselves mid-session. Plus, their master had these seals placed on their tongues that would paralyze and silence them should they say anything incriminating about him or their organization. I removed those, as well."

It is then that Racer X motions to the police officers to bring the Root ninjas to the police station for questioning, with the interrogator being the Fox Racer himself. Just as he is about to leave, he is confronted by Speed, along with Pops, Trixie, Sparky, Mrs. Racer, and Spritle and Chim-Chim. "How can I help you?" he asks, as Speed replies, "You obviously know a whole lot more than you let on, Fox Racer," before asking suspiciously, "Who exactly are these Root ninjas, and why did they come after you?"

The Fox Racer simply sighed, and said, "This is not the right place, or the time for explanations. What had just happened is nothing to take lightly. Plus, I know you are suspicious of my identity, Gregory "Speed" Racer, and it also isn't a good time or place to reveal who I really am. Now, I must leave and interrogate the Root ninjas. If you want an audience with me, go up into the mountains and find this cottage. Now, here's a map," before handing Speed a map to the cottage. The Fox Racer then makes his leave in the Raging Fox, driving away from a befuddled Racer family.

Speed turned to Racer X, and asks him, "Who is the Fox Racer really?" The latter explains, "He is one who could perform what most would consider being impossible. He is not one to be trifled with, and whatever opponent that comes his way, he always did the unpredictable against them. But, do not underestimate him, or you will pay the price, dearly."

[**The Next Day…**]

When the Fox Racer interrogated the Root ninjas, he learned that they were sent out of the Elemental Countries in search of him, and they were informed of his presence by one of the enemies he made on his Interpol missions. Afterwards, he did his usual shift at the Kobayashi Restaurant, and went back to the cottage to see the Racer family waiting for him, with a station wagon, as well as the Mach Five parked nearby, but not before putting on his Fox Racer disguise.

"So," he started, "You finally came to my humble cottage." At this, Trixie remarks, "It looks to be a nice and quiet place to live in, and your garden looks very beautiful. I wish you could've made the sign that said not to touch it a little less threatening, though." The Fox Racer remarks, "I'm a serious gardener, and I put plenty of effort into my garden. Indeed it does look beautiful. Now that you have my attention, what are you going to ask me?"

It is then that Lionel Racer, better known as Pops, steps forward and asks, "Alright, then. Now tell us; Who exactly are you behind that fox mask, how are you able to pull off such deadly moves the other day, why did these Root ninjas come after you, and most importantly, why the urgent need for secrecy?"

The Fox Racer replies, "I've made quite a few enemies during my Interpol missions, and you never know if they may listen in onto something here in this area. Now, come inside with me, and I'll fix up something that will prevent anyone from eavesdropping effectively from the outside," before leading the Racers, Sparky, and Trixie into the cottage. He then performs a high-B-to-low-A-Ranked soundproofing jutsu, rendering any potential attempt to listen in useless.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," started Naruto as he removes his disguise, "It's time you know who I really am…"

**Chapter End**

* * *

Whoo! A long one, wasn't it? Be sure to review! Constructive criticism is a must! If you didn't think that this kind of crossover is a good idea, forget about it!


	2. Re-Write Announcement

Hey guys, I have an announcement. I have plans for a re-write of this fanfiction. The re-written version will have some changes here and there, to make the story better to read than the original.


End file.
